Know Pain
by Madara117
Summary: MadaraxChikushodo had to put pain because shes not a registered character sorry yaoi lovers Also sorry its so short right now i promise it will get longer. D R for sexual content and possibly strong voilence
1. Know Pain:Intro

_**Chapter 1:Know Pain,Intro**_

(Ok so lets just saaay that after pain destoryed most of the leaf village naruto did not appear, just so the story makes more sense, Anyways, review comment do whatever you want to do, also this is my first real fanfic so be gentle, and my grammar might be bad. )

Shortly after the attack on Konohagakure Pain and his six paths returned to the akatsuki hideout, "Madara, I have completed the task just as you asked, Regretfully though i did not find the jinchuriki, Sources tell me he is on the toad mountain."

"Then you know where to go next now don't you?" Madara said coldly. Pain nodded "Yes, as soon as i find out where that is I will go" "Good" Madara said.

Just then pains new animal path,Chikusodo,Walked in "Madara-Sama, I have found something you might be interested in." She bowed as she said his name, This one had always seemed different to Madara, She seemed independent in some way, as if Nagato did not fully control her, Not to mention she wasnt exactly hard to look at.

"Ah Chiku-Chan, What is it?" She handed him a scroll "I found this after I killed that pesky leaf interrogator, Aparently its information on the last animal path, But there is also information on the leaf in there, they do not hide secrets well.." Madara smiled at her, of the few times he did smile most were directed at her, "Thankyou Chiku-Chan, I'll take a look immediatly."

She smiled back at him and walked out of the room, The deva path, Yahiko, Only glared at her "She is the one I cannot control... although you know that already, I can sense it Madara, You like her.." Madara gave him a glare that said "Shutup or ill kill you", "Silence Pain, I'll not have you spreading such rumors, She is meerly a tool of mine" He snapped. "Sure she is.." Pain said and walked out.

Was he right? Did Madara truly feel something for Chiku, who was reallly no more than a dead body brought to life, The very thought of it upset his stomach. *Best not to think about it for now* He told himself as he walked back to his room and lay on his bed, trying to get some sleep.

(Sorry its short just testing the water, do you like it?)


	2. The Question

_**Know Pain: Chapter 2, The Question**_

(Cheezy name yes i know, tell me if im doing better though any tips/pointers would be very much appreciated, I hope you enjoy my fanfic, and yes only now do I realize he is calling her "Animal-Chan")

The next day Madara was going about his usual business when "Chiku" (The nickname he had given her) Knocked at the door to his study "May I come in?" She asked in a sweet voice. "Ah Chiku-Chan, please do." He smiled at her, She entered the room and sat beside him. "May I ask you a question Senpai?" When she adressed him as senpai his blood boiled while at the same time chills went down his spine, "O-Of course Chiku-Chan." He smiled trying to hide the flurry of emotions coursing through him. "Well, when i became... independant lets say, you were the first person I saw, the first person i came in contact with, and although you seem cold on the outside I know better, so I have come to ask you... in the time we have been together have you grown to... umm... oh whats the word, look what im trying to say is, are you attracted to me?" She asked him bluntly and then looked down quickly.

He was shocked by her abruptness, Although he was physicly attracted to her his emotions were still a melting pot, not to mention that he was beggining to feel sick again. "Well Chiku... You are beautiful there is no denying that.. but I do not know if I am.. _Attracted_ to you, we shall have to wait and see how this plays out, for now you can just be thankful that you are the first person I have been able to truly call a friend since the days when Izuna and I were still clan leaders." He said bluntly, trying his best to make it seem like he wasn't interested in the least.

"Ah, I see..." Chiku said, still looking down at her feet in embarrasment. "I am sorry I asked Senpai.." He put his hand on her shoulder "Dont worry about it, I'm making you my new partner so we can spend time together." He smiles at her "Dont tell Nagato though.. hes still a bit grouchy you broke free of his weak jutsu." She giggled when he said this, Making him blush, she was so very cute when she giggled.

She bowed and left the room, before doing so she whispered to him "Thankyou Senpai." Madara slumped back down on the couch and picked up one of the many books laying on the floor, He began to read it when he heard another knock at the door "Come in Chiku." He said. Kisame walked in rather than the girl he'd grown acutsomed to, "Expecting someone else were we boss?" He glared at the shark, "None of your business Kisame." Kisame chuckled, "Of course, its never any of my business now is it? Your no fun old man" When he said that Madara snapped "I am immortal, I do not age, You shut your mouth." Kisame laughed even more. "Predictable as always old man, Anyway I was just wondering if I could borrow this sushi book, I \i am \i0 cooking lunch now after all." Madara smirked when kisame said he would be cooking sushi "And im the predictable one?" "Its on the middle row section S, help yourself." Kisame took the book and left the room "Thanks old man." He said and shut the door.


End file.
